Bite You in the 'Mourning'
by ClockworkJoy
Summary: A new and improved version of the wretchedness that is "My Immortal." Don't blame us for the plot-we just wish to save you from the work of Tara... A young vampire who attends Hogwarts find herself in the midst of getting closer to her childhood friend...but perhaps it wasn't meant to be...
1. Chapter 1

Bite You in the 'Mourning'

**(get it, it's a pun.)**

**First Chapter Lengthy Author's Note**

**Start Here :D**

**First of all, I don't own anything. Literally, I don't own anything. I don't own the OCs. I don't own the out-of-character tendencies of Draco. I don't own the plot of this story. Don't even blame us for the plot. We don't own the plot. If you hate the plot, you don't hate us. We don't own that. I don't even own the title of this fanfiction, so I think it's extremely safe for me to say I in no way own Harry Potter or the characters from it.**  
**Now that we got that cleared up, let's start with the author's-y note part of this, shall we?**  
**First of all, as I have established, this story isn't ours. This is a yet again rewritten (but followed plot and characterization) version of **_**My Immortal, **_**what I would like to call one of the most notoriously, and horribly written fanfiction of all time. Secondly, Kaitlyn, kkjoy, and I—I'm Olivia, oh hi—are attempting to improve the all-around quality of this website by improving this story because we simply have nothing better to do and kind of enjoy entertaining your souls. I'm taking the odd chapters, she's taking the even chapters, so bear with us here. And now, enjoy… maybe? **

Chapter 1

I suppose I am what you would consider to be 'gothic.' I acknowledge this as well. I know a lot of things that you, my reader, do not. I know of the burdens of immortality, and I know too well of giving into temptation and the consequences of my decisions. I know the young tend to be foolish and are temporarily blinded by their bodily desires that they forget to see people for who they really are. I see how easy it is to lose your values in this corrupted system of a society. I realize how one could believe love could conquer all. This is how I was so long ago in my seventh year of Hogwarts. So blinded. So naïve. So youthful. So wrong.  
I'm sure living forever must sound—nice, for lack of a better word. How wonderful to never worry of sickness, death, or aging. It is not, let me tell you. To live on your mistakes forever is more of a wretched curse than it is luxury. Your generation leaves you behind, and yet you still remain youthful, disguised amongst the oblivious new generations, on the outside when you really know you do not belong.  
I feel I never really belonged in my particular secondary school. My name was something like a curse you'd hear old-times clergy cursing witches with: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Not a shred of hope, light, optimism, or lack of disease—if we are being technical—even in my name. Plus, the annoying apostrophe splitting _Dark_ from _ness_ causes ridiculous hindrances in the already impossible-to-pronounce full name of name. Students tend to start looking down upon you with what I would consider as fair, assuming stereotypes like _Goth, punk,_ and _rebellious._  
I tend to believe I lived up to the stereotypes as I grew older though. Naturally, being accepted into the gothic community was not an exceptional challenge as I was born a blood-sucker, and the stereotypes of the gothic community basically detailed my natural, ghostly appearance. I found myself streaking my unnaturally long, dark hair with vivid shades of red and vibrant variations of violet. My eyes were naturally a devoid, fading blue as even my pupils did nothing to try and 'pop'—or contrast, if you will—from my disgustingly, pale skin. My signature vampire fangs were not a noticeable spectacle in routine despite common legend, as they were hidden beneath my pearly-white, straight teeth.  
So long ago, I faded to what I was fairly accused of being: Goth—in case you could not tell. It also stemmed to the clothes I wear—everything from ghoul gray to bad-ass black—to the shops I bought them from, Scottish spin-offs of Spencer's and Hot Topic. This fashion sense follows me even today. One particular day, for example, I remember wearing something like a dark corset with matching black lace and miniskirt with the added accessories of torn, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I found myself applying crimson eye-shadow and unnecessarily-thick eyeliner with that of deathly dark lipstick and white foundation simply because I could. I think it particularly struck a nerve that I applied paper-white foundation all over my blemish-free, perfectly pale face which did nothing but maybe whiten my skin not that much more, and then, I managed to justify doing so by the redundancy of fitting it to the gothic community.  
Beside the stupid epiphany of that day, there is also another important reason I brought up that day. It was a nice day for a vampire on Hogwarts campus that day, so logic deemed that it was horrible weather for mortals or things that idealized sunlight correlated to happiness. There was something of a delightful chill in the air. Rain clouds synchronized with that of winter snow creating bizarre slosh deposits around the campus so typical of incredibly cold winter weather of Scotland. The preppy students around campus stared, as they were wondering why I was not wearing my standard, school uniform and how I could even dare of defying the Hogwarts rules. In turn, I gave them the middle finger: a crude but effective gesture in dealing with judgmental, prep students. You should try it sometime.  
"Hey Ebony!" I had heard my name called from across the hallway and was suspicious. Most of the kids here didn't mess with Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way (mainly because they couldn't all remember my name, and when they did, the name suggested darkness and paralyzing of the brain: two things that usually don't bring you normal friends in secondary, wizarding school.) I looked up. It was… Draco Malfoy.  
"What's up, Draco?" I ask, trying to keep my cool. Even though he has been one of my best friends since the first year of this hellhole most call 'Hogwarts,' I still act hardened toward his friendly nature. I acknowledged the stupidity and potential vulnerability that a genuine relationship with Draco presented me in. The most pathetic thing was that even as I understood the risks of depending on someone, I still did. Draco was different. Draco cared about me.  
"Nothing." He said shyly. Just as I was about to reply with something hard and blunt, I had heard my other friends calling me from across the corridor chanting my full name to receive my attention, and then I had to leave him there…  
_**-Olivia**_


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXbloodyrists666XXX, otherwise known as Tara Gilesbie, left the world of Fanfiction with her 'goffick' tale. Although some of my readers have seen my "Imma Wiserd Commentary", I have planned something new. With the help of my best friend, Olivia, who you were introduced to in Chapter 1, we have made a plan. A plan to save you all from the wretchedness that is "My Immortal." Again, we don't own anything at all, and after examining the plot, we are thankful we don't own it. Just to clarify, we also don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and we are sorry that Tara had to screw up everything about Harry Potter. So now it is my turn to begin the even chapters. Enjoy...hopefully, and in the words of Tara "Don't flammme, you prepz!"**

_**September 2006**_  
_What was I doing here? _

___I didn't belong at a place like this.__  
__This place was for witches and wizards, not people like me. If only they knew…_

_I sat alone in the train compartment, fidgeting with my robes. They felt so strange compared to my usual clothes; these flowed and were extremely loose. I let my hair fall across my face as the train started. _

"_Can I sit here?" someone had entered the compartment. Without looking up, I nodded as the door slid shut and the speaker sat down across from her. After a brief moment of awkward silence, I looked up slightly to find a young boy about my age gazing at me intently. His hair was the first thing that popped out at me-it was slicked back and barely paler than his skin. The stranger's eyes were grey, but not the cold grey I'd expected._

_He held out his hand toward me, and I looked at him curiously. "I'm Malfoy," he extended his hand further toward me. "Draco Malfoy."_

_Keeping my light blue eyes locked onto his grey ones, I took his hand and he gently squeezed it before letting go. My hand fell onto my lap. _

"_So," Draco shifted uncomfortably, "what's your name?"_

_I paused, not sure if I wanted to answer him. After all, I wasn't like him, and I didn't like to get attached to people. Hogwarts was the only place I could go, but I didn't want to go there._

"_Ebony," I said quietly, blinking once. He looked at me curiously, as if I had more to say; Draco expected me to say my full name._

_I was quiet for a moment, before obliging. "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way," Draco's eyes widened slightly as I told him my full name. His silence began to annoy me-everyone thought my name was strange, but it was going to get real tiring introducing myself. Last names were apparently important to determine your blood (half-blood, pure-blood, Muggle-born), but mine was long for a different reason. The amount of generations I had seen and been a part of had been added on to my original name._

"_You think it's dumb," I stated. It wasn't a question. Draco cocked his head at me, eyes wide._

_He shook his head. "I think it's awesome," and for the first time, he smiled at me. I bit my lip, for I almost smiled back._

"_You look older than thirteen," he commented after another brief silence. I gave him a hard look._

_Looking directly into his eyes, instead of answering, I replied sharply, "So do you." Draco paused for a moment and his pale cheeks colored slightly._

_Shrugging, he raised his hands in surrender. "Chill out, I was just trying to make conversation."_

"_Why?" I replied, brow furrowed. _

_Draco looked at me strangely. "Why what?"_

"_Why are you trying to engage me in conversation?"_

_He paused, and gave me a soft look. "Because you seemed lonely. And I know what it feels like to be lonely."_

_**January 2013 (present day)**_

I yawned and opened my eyes to complete darkness. Rather than most people who would have been terrified, I smiled at the darkness. It was comforting to know no one else was with me in the pitch black realm. Reaching up, I placed my palms against the smooth black lid over me and pushed it up.

The dim daylight that streamed in made me squint slightly. Sitting up, I brushed the dark pink lace that stretched below me and covered the interior of my slick black coffin. Stereotypical, yes, but I liked being secluded. The window next to my coffin was filled with grey clouds that spanned the grounds of Hogwarts. Light snow fell, and it was a blessing compared to the torrid rain from yesterday. Scotland had brutal winters, but I enjoyed the cold. Swinging my legs over the side of the coffin, I stood up and walked to my dresser.

Opening my middle drawer, I grasped a larger vial of blood and carefully unplugged it. Letting the vial touch my lips, I swallowed my breakfast and placed the vial back in its place under the "AB" Section.

Slipping off my "My Chemical Romance" shirt that I had used for pajamas, I stretched my arms. Letting the shirt fall next to my dresser, I walked to my closet to pick out my outfit. I decided upon a black cotton dress that was quite simple. I hooked on my black bra and slipped the dress over my pale body. Snagging a pair of fish nets from my closet drawer, I slid those one, avoiding it getting caught on my toes.

It was cold, so I pulled on my leather jacket with a soft inside. As I zipped up my boots, I heard one of my common roommates yawn.

Willow clumped towards me, and I shut my drawer of blood casually. She began to quietly get dressed as I brushed my hair out.

"I saw you talking to Draco yesterday," she said slyly. I rolled my eyes as I traced the eyeliner pencil over my lid.

Sighing, I replied, "Yeah. So?"

"He's like your only good friend," Willow looked at me as if I was dense. "Obviously there is something going on between you two…"

I scoffed as I picked up my lip stick and applied the bright red color. "Nothing is going on. We're close, but not like that. Don't be stupid, Willow." That was exactly why I didn't like getting close to people. She was nosy, just like the rest of Hogwarts.

Grasping my shoulders, she looked me directly in the eyes. "Do you like him?"

"No." I said firmly. Pushing away from her, I exited the girls' dormitories.

As I entered the common room, two hands snaked over my eyes and my vision went black momentarily.

"Draco," I laughed accusingly, and he laughed as well. Removing his hands from my eyes, he walked next to me as I headed toward the door. I had known him for a long time, and he was the one who convinced me to stay at Hogwarts.

Smiling lightly, he brushed a piece of my hair back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like I was dead," I joked. He was the only one who knew I was a vampire, and I was the only one who knew he was a vampire.

"Did you hear the news?"

I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain.

"Good Charlotte is going to be playing to Hogsmeade tomorrow night," Draco said excited. He seemed sort of shy, which was strange, because he had never been shy around me.

My jaw dropped, and I shook his shoulder in ecstasy. "Oh my gosh, I love them!"

"Are you going to go?" He looked at me curiously.

I paused, as if the response was obvious. "Of course!"

I reached for the Slytherin common room exit, but before I did, he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned toward him, curious as to why he seemed so nervous.

"Well..." he paused, looking at me softly.

"Well…what?" I asked him.

He breathed in softly before continuing. "Well…will you go with me?"

My eyes widened, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I had wanted him to ask me for a long time, but never had I dreamed it would happen.

He looked at me curiously, and I paused out of wonder before smiling and nodding at him. _Finally_, I thought, blushing.


End file.
